Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are valuable components in memory, logic and analog circuits. For example, MIM capacitors are critical in several mixed signal integrated circuits such as analog frequency tuning circuits, switched capacitor circuits, filters, resonators, up-conversion and down-conversion mixers, and A/D converters.
A typical MIM capacitor includes a first conductive layer, an insulating layer formed over the first conductive layer, and a second conductive layer formed over the insulating layer. As constructed, a MIM capacitor can store an electrical charge, with the charge per applied voltage (capacitance) of the capacitor dependent on the dielectric constant of the insulating layer, the thickness of the insulating layer (i.e., distance between the faces of the conductive layers), and the area of the conductive layers. The reliability of a MIM capacitor is affected by the smoothness of the faces of the MIM capacitor's conductive layers. Specifically, a MIM capacitor having layers with smooth conductive faces, i.e., reduced topography effects such as peaks and valleys, exhibits a reduced risk of shorts or leakages through the insulating layer therebetween.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with improved MIM capacitor reliability and methods for fabricating integrated circuits with improved MIM capacitor reliability. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits and methods for fabricating integrated circuits which form MIM layers with substantially smooth planar surfaces. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.